


Tonight is the Night When Everything Changes

by livingforamiracle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions Of Larry - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforamiracle/pseuds/livingforamiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Vegas fic, where two boys so hopelessly in love with each other, finally confess and realize it was the best decision they've ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight is the Night When Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't ever read a vegas fic and I know it's a huge milestone moment for Ziam and I really hope I do it justice. I've always wanted to write something about that night, about all that pent up anger and sexual tension and then boom this fic happened. 
> 
> There is smut and a good amount of fluff but the beginning is a bit angsty, and I just really hope I did that night justice in this fic.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy it and give it the same love you've given my other fics.
> 
> Comment as usual my loves, it means the world to me <3
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Zayn has always loved Liam. From the minute they’d been put in the band together he’d known that Liam was different; and soon he realized that the reason he thought that was because he’d actually fallen in love with him. That love ended up becoming stronger with every day that passed and nearly two years later it is suffocating him. He’s been in love with his best mate for almost 2 years and the damn boy is so oblivious and wrapped up in his fucking girlfriend, _Danielle,_ thatthe name alone makes him flinch in disgust.

Liam has already figured out that she’d cheated on him twice yet they’ve still decided that it’s better to have an open relationship than stay tied down, like what is that? Why couldn’t Liam just break up with her?

Liam is so much better than that. He’s the definition of perfect in Zayn’s books at least. He’s the best kind of friend, with the biggest heart, who never fails to bring a smile to Zayn’s lips. He’s the best person to go to when you need comfort and he dorks around with Zayn which makes Zayn fall more in love with him all the fucking time.

Zayn should be happy because hey, things between Liam and Danielle have changed drastically, and now he definitely has a better chance to actually have Liam to himself. But unfortunately for Zayn, Liam had come to him, upset about Danielle and that’d only broken Zayn’s heart more than mending it. Never the less, Zayn has been there for Liam every step of the way, cheering him up and making him laugh when things get too bad and Zayn’s love for him only grows with each passing day, killing him slowly while it eats away at his heart. He’s laid his heart out on the line for Liam and he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to handle the pain.

~

No matter what people say, Liam has always loved Zayn but has been really good at hiding it. He’d realized his feelings during the X-factor and made a quick decision to avoid it as best as he could, not wanting to mess up his friendship with any of the boys; especially with Zayn, who’d become his best mate in the band in a matter of a few weeks spent together. The distraction he’d needed had come in the form of Danielle and he was beyond glad that she found interest in him because as soon as he could, he’d asked her out and almost screamed when she’d said yes.

It’s been about a year and a half now and things have gone downhill significantly. He’d thought that maybe Danielle could have been special, someone who’d stick around but he’d been wrong. She’s been with him for the fame and money, promptly cheating on him twice only to have Liam figure out at the worst time possible.

Yes he’d been upset but he’s been expecting it because they are separated so often and the feelings between them are slowly diminishing over time. Yes, they’ll go on vacations together but that’s more Liam trying to make things work, but more importantly, him trying to hide behind his good boy image that is slowly starting to suffocate him as well.

When Liam had found out about the cheating he’d gone straight to Zayn and the boy had been his saving grace for months now. They were the best of mates and now it seems like that relationship has reached a whole new level. This push forward with their friendship has only brought about the hidden feelings Liam has harbored for Zayn and they began to swirl around in his body, confusing him beyond belief because he just doesn’t know if he should be feeling this way anymore.

There are times where he feels  like Zayn may feel  the same way about him, but then he’d be flirting with these other girls, hooking up with them even which only makes Liam’s doubts worse, causing him to try and make things work even more between him and Danielle though he’s started to resent her in many ways.

To Liam, Zayn is perfect. He has the perfect face, the perfect body, the voice of an angel and could have anybody he can ever want so why would he go after Liam? It’s just that, Zayn is such a dork and it warms Liam’s heart because Liam is just as big of a dork as he is. They have the best conversations, some that are so comfortably silent, ones he could never have with anyone else but Zayn. To him, Zayn is intelligent, and shy, boisterous but quiet and everything Liam’s ever wanted in a person but is too scared to go after.

Both boys have been oblivious of each other’s feelings for 2 years and have found refuge in none other than Louis Tomlinson. Louis who has Eleanor around, helping him tame down his sexuality rumors while protecting his relationship with Harry. Zayn had gone to Louis when he’d really realized his feelings for Liam and Louis had encouraged him to embrace them and make things work because it was never a good thing to hate yourself and everyone deserved to be happy no matter how they represented themselves. Liam and Danielle were still going so strong and he’d tried so hard, yet failed to suppress his feelings for Liam, but what Louis had said gave him hope and till this day he hasn’t stopped fighting.

Liam himself had ended up going to Louis in May of 2012, sometime after things with Zayn became a lot less platonic than before, scaring him more than it should have. Louis had told Liam the same thing he’d told Zayn and encouraged him to embrace his feelings because it was better for him to admit them soon enough than let them eat him alive.

~

This all led up to tonight; their concert in Vegas. Liam decided to invite Danielle to the concert because they are still friends and it is better to be safe than sorry. Little did he know that it will only cause Zayn to curl back into himself, trying but failing to fight off the demons that tell him that Liam will never love him, because why would he, he’ll never be good _enough_.

Even after all this time, Zayn has still been thinking that they’d been making progress, that Danielle will finally be out of the picture, but then Louis had told him that Danielle will be flying in and attending the concert and all he sees is red.

He literally does see red when he walks into his hotel room and punches the mirror so hard that blood starts dripping everywhere as the mirror lays shattered on the ground by his feet. He sits against the wall crying and cursing himself before running to the bathroom to try and rinse off the blood and glass that has accumulated on his hand.

~

Once they’re all taken to the arena, Zayn finds someone to bandage up his hand and spends the time leading up to the show sulking and ignoring almost everyone. Zayn is pretty sure the other lads know about his feelings for Liam, he’s sure that he’s been obvious as fuck,  but they’re good enough mates to let him be for a little while.

At some point Louis and Harry come up to him, Louis whispering reassurances into his ear as he hugs him tightly as Harry wraps them both up into his arms, giving Zayn comfort through the little circles he rubs into his shoulders.

Paul finds them two minutes later to tell them to get into positions because it’s show time. Zayn just wants to curl up in a corner and cry but the look Louis and Harry both give him changes his mind and he follows them to the curtain separating them from the stage. It’s time to put on a fake smile as he sings his heart out to numb out the feeling of betrayal he isn’t too sure he should be feeling.

~

Zayn knows it’s wrong for him to be treating Liam like this but his heart hurts so badly and he hates the stab of jealousy he feels deep in his heart every time he sees Danielle in the audience. The only solution his mind can come up with, albeit a terrible solution, is to ignore Liam.

All the times that he usually sings to Liam during their songs or even purposely walks towards him are all forgotten and instead he focuses his energy on singing and interacting with the other boys. He’s kept a serious look on his face the entire concert and by More Than This all the boys, especially Liam have caught up on his bad mood.

He’s sure the other boys know why he’s acting the way he is but all Liam can see is Zayn ignoring him with no understanding of why. While Zayn sings he sits down on the couch and Liam goes to sit down as well but farther away than he usually would. Louis, the little shit, notices and promptly sits down next to Liam and nudges him over till he’s pressed right up to Zayn.

To make things worse, Zayn doesn’t even flinch but decides to lean forward and continue to sing, never sparing a glance at any of them for even a second. Liam’s heart ultimately breaks at that and he forgets about the entire fucking audience and sings the last lines of the song to Zayn because that’s what his heart is telling him to do, because he can definitely love Zayn _more than this._

~

The minute the concert ends and they’re all backstage, Zayn promptly walks to the dressing room, into the bathroom and slams the door shut on the other boys and Liam’s already shattered heart. Now Liam’s getting pissed off. What the hell has he done to have Zayn act this way with him?

Zayn stays in the bathroom the entire time the boys wait for Paul, and the tension in the room could ultimately be cut with a knife.

As they all pile into the car 20 minutes later, Louis automatically takes the seat next to Zayn leaving the other three to sit in the seat behind them. Liam can see Louis whispering to Zayn who will only shake or nod his head to every question Louis shoots at him. Liam can see Louis losing his patience with Zayn and that makes two of them at the moment.

The car ride to the hotel takes a good 20 minutes and Liam knows that Danielle will be somewhere waiting for him but honestly at this point he just doesn’t care. He needs to figure out what the hell Zayn’s problem is and isn’t leaving him until he does because Zayn is his best mate and he isn’t letting him get away with this.

 As Zayn jumps out of the car the rest of the boys follow him into the hotel and to the lift, the tension only intensifying with every passing second.  As if Louis has sensed what Liam wants to do, or maybe it’s the determined look on Liam’s face that is focused on so intently the back of Zayn’s head, he stops Harry and Niall from leaving the lift as Liam follows Zayn out.

Either Zayn doesn’t notice Liam or is still ignoring him because he walks straight to his hotel room and goes to open the door. Before he has time to close it, Liam stops the door with his foot, walking in after him. He can’t help but slam it shut because with every second that passes, he’s only getting angrier.

Liam leans against a wall, trying to figure out what to say before he blurts out, “What the hell is going on Zayn? Why the fuck are you treating me like this? You’ve ignored me all day and I’m sick of your shit about this.”

At that Liam can see Zayn visibly tense up and he turns around to look at Liam with a stony expression on his face, “There’s nothing wrong Liam, I’ve just not been feeling well today.”

Zayn goes to walk into the bathroom but Liam walks in front of him and pushes at his chest, “Don’t bullshit me Malik. We’ve been best mates for two years I know when you’re fucking lying to me.”

Zayn’s eyes narrow into thin slits, “Oh really you know me that well? Then you should know why I’m so fucking pissed.”

The only thought in Liam’s mind is why can’t Zayn just say what the fuck is making him act like this?

“Seriously Zayn. I don’t even fucking know anymore. All I know is that this isn’t you; this isn’t us. We don’t yell or fight at each other and now you’re fucking ignoring me and treating me like shit, just fucking talk to me already!”

Zayn’s jaw tenses and he lifts his chin up, “There’s nothing to talk about anymore Liam.” He tries to turn away but Liam instantly reaches forward and grabs his arm, forcing him to turn around and look at him as his grip on Zayn’s arm tightens.

“Don’t fucking shut me out Zayn, don’t fucking do this to me. I want a fucking answer and I’m not leaving till you give it to me.”

Zayn’s eyes narrow once again as he yanks his arm out of Liam’s grasp before he turns around and points a finger at him, “You fucking invited Danielle to the concert today, that’s what fucking happened Liam!”

Liam can honestly say he’s surprised because yeah he knows Zayn doesn’t like Danielle which had angered him at first but he’s gotten used to it. Now though, he’s just confused as ever.

“What the hell does she have to do with this, with me?”

Zayn turns around and the look on his face is enough to make Liam visibly shiver in fear, “It has everything to do with this and you Liam! Don’t you fucking understand at all how much I hate her, how much she isn’t worthy of you! She’s treated you like shit and bloody cheated on you but you’re still with her? We’ve gotten so much closer in the past few months and I was so happy that you were getting over her and then you pull this kind of shit on me and expect me to be happy about it! Bullshit Liam.”

Liam takes a step back before his anger level rises again as he begins to shout back at Zayn, “You know how hard it’s been for me with girls and I thought Danielle was nice because in the beginning she was. Yeah she cheated on me and it hurt and that’s why I came to you because you made me feel better because you’re my best mate. The fact that I invited her to this concert shouldn’t fucking bother you because yeah I know you don’t like her but she’s my girlfriend and I can take care of that shit myself and there is no need for you to treat me like shit because of it!”

This time Zayn’s shoulders slump in defeat before he looks up at Liam with sad eyes, “You still don’t get it do you? I’ve given you so many hints for months now and you still don’t understand a thing.”

Liam cocks his head to the side, his anger immediately diffusing at the sight of Zayn’s dejected state, “Then help me understand Zayn, don’t shut me out anymore I hate it.”

Zayn sighs looking into Liam’s eyes because it’s now or never, “For almost two years now I’ve had feelings for you Liam. From the first day, I was gone for you but I’d been scared shitless so I tried to like and be with other people to get over you because I doubted you’d ever feel the same way and I didn’t want to make things awkward. That’s why I was with Geneva and Rebecca and even hooked up with Perrie and random girls; because I thought I’d never get you unless I did that. Sometimes you’d treat me so nicely that I’d think hey I have a chance but then Danielle would waltz in and the illusion broke, making my heart break as well. Louis ended up being the person I went to and he helped me through it all and made me realize that I should keep trying and that’s what I did. Especially after you found out about Danielle’s infidelity I tried to prove how much I cared and liked you, how I was better for you than her but you never really got the hint. I thought things were getting better with you, that maybe I had a chance but then- but then you went and told her to come today and I lost it. I fucking punched a mirror because I was so upset.” Zayn runs a hand through his quiff before continuing, “I cried for a good 30 minutes before I put myself together and headed down to the lobby to meet you guys. It was as if my heart shut down and so did my emotions. I couldn’t look at you without breaking and that’s why I ignored you Liam. Because I’ve had feelings for you for so long and I just didn’t want it to ruin everything. But- but I’ve probably ruined everything now.”

Liam looks at Zayn in shock because this is what he’s been waiting for. 2 years and finally his heart can be put to rest because Zayn feels the same way, Zayn really and truly does. He wasn’t alone in this and this is actually real. He throws all caution to the wind, forgetting about management and Danielle because all his mind is saying is _Zayn likes you, he feels the same way for you, don’t fuck this up, you’re finally getting what you wanted, so do something about it._

Zayn begins to move away, feeling scared and rejected by Liam’s silence, only to have Liam reach out and pull him closer.

“You haven’t ruined anything Zayn.”

Zayn’s head shoots up and he searches Liam’s face for answers, “What do you mean Li?”

Liam shakes his head before leaning his forehead against Zayn’s, “I’ve had feelings for you for so long as well and Danielle had always been there as a way of forgetting about them. But no matter what they never went away, no matter how much they scared me. I never thought you’d feel the same way so I forced things with Danielle to make everything a bit better, but they never did get better. I invited her today because yeah we’re still ‘together’ and things with you were confusing and I just don’t know. But yes I’ve had feelings for you, strong ones that have kept me awake at night but Zayn, I’ve always liked you as well. You’re not alone.”

Zayn’s eyes slowly begin to water, because _fuck_ this is actually happening _,_ and as his tears cascade down his cheeks, Liam wipes them away with the soft pads of his thumbs before cupping Zayn’s jaw in his hands. “You’ve really felt this way about me all this time Liam?”

Liam nods before saying, “Always have Zaynie, always. I couldn’t stop myself, and right now I’m glad I never did.” And with that he leans in the extra inch before fusing his lips with Zayn’s.

The kiss starts out soft and hesitant before Liam’s arms wrap around Zayn’s waist and Zayn’s go around Liam’s neck. There are fireworks going off behind Zayn’s eyes as his mind just sighs out a quiet _finally._

Their kiss deepens as their tongues battle for dominance until the need for air becomes important.

Hands begin to roam over rumpled clothes and warm skin as passion takes over their actions, their breathing becoming more labored with every touch to each other’s bodies.  
  
Zayn pulls back only to rest his forehead against Liam's, "You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. I never want it to stop." Liam leans in again, capturing Zayn’s lips in a bruising kiss as Zayn begins to claw at the hair at back of Liam’s head.  
  
Their kisses turn more passionate and heated with every second that goes by and they find themselves stripping each other of every article of clothing separating their bodies.  
  
Liam pulls away to look at Zayn while his eyes begin to darken with want, the only thought coursing through his mind is _Zayn_ , "Trust me babe you have no idea how long I've wanted this either. And now that I have you I'm not letting you go, especially not tonight."  
  
Liam begins to walk Zayn backwards until they’re both falling down onto the bed. Zayn scrambles backwards before yanking Liam on top of him. Their hands roam over each other’s naked bodies because now they can finally _touch, feel and want._  
  
Liam pulls away once more to look at Zayn earnestly, "Zayn are we doing this tonight? Are we going all the way or are moving too fast?"  
  
Zayn looks into Liam's eyes before answering honestly, "Liam I've wanted to be yours for years now, I'm not going to stop you unless you want this to stop."  
  
Liam shakes his head because no he _wants_ Zayn goddammit, "I've never done this before but god I just want you so badly Zayn. We’ve bottled up our feelings for too long now and I want to make you mine, I want to make you feel so good."  
  
"Then make me yours Liam, I'm all yours, I mean I always have been."  
  
Zayn pulls Liam down into his arms, kissing away all the hesitation in his mind until all Liam can think is _Zayn, Zayn, Zayn._  
  
Liam trails kisses down Zayn's jaw, neck and chest looking up to see Zayn’s reaction. Zayn eyes are hooded and a small smile is gracing his face giving Liam all the reassurance he needs before trailing his head farther down Zayn's body and towards his cock that is now fully hard and standing upright against Zayn's stomach.          
  
Zayn had thought he would have to guide Liam through everything but the way Liam is swallowing down around his cock has Zayn throwing his head back in pleasure as his hands grab at Liam's hair. For not being with any men, Liam is surprisingly good at giving head. That probably has to do with the fact that Liam is a guy himself, he knows what a guy wants when it comes to being pleasured.  
  
Zayn decides to flip them over and return the favor which has Liam moaning loudly and pulling at Zayn's hair throwing his bed back in ecstasy because Zayn’s _mouth_ , holy shit.  
  
Once Zayn has Liam worked up enough he slowly slides his mouth off of Liam's dick, rolling off the bed to get lube and a condom from his bag.

The sight he sees when he turns around shouldn’t turn him on as much as it does, but Liam stroking himself lazily while giving Zayn a sultry look is just really fucking hot okay.

He crawls back onto the bed before leaning down and kissing Liam, "Make me yours Liam."  
  
Liam can only nod because he’s feeling really overwhelmed. He’s about to have sex, no correction make love to the guy he's been crushing on for years now, and just the thought has butterflies erupting in his stomach.  
  
Liam rolls them over so he’s hovering over Zayn before leaning down and kissing him softly. He looks at Zayn with only the lamp on the bedside table illuminating his features and no one should look this beautiful in the dim lighting of a hotel room after a 3 hour long concert, but Zayn always beats every expectation he’s ever had.

Liam’s momentarily struck by how beautiful Zayn’s tan skin is and _god_ he still can’t believe this is happening. Nothing ever goes right for Liam, and here Zayn goes washing away all of his doubts, because that’s Zayn for you. Beautiful, charming yet perfect in every way _._

Snapping out of his thoughts he trails his fingers down Zayn's torso before brushing between Zayn's ass cheeks and making contact with Zayn's hole.  
  
Zayn whimpers into Liam’s shoulders before his legs open a bit wider, "Please Li."   
  
Liam gapes at Zayn before opening the bottle of lube and squirting some onto his fingers. He leans over Zayn's body, kissing his forehead, eyelids, cheeks and then lips while he inserts a finger into Zayn's hole.

Zayn's body arches up to meet Liam's chest as he whimpers in pain which soon turns into pleasure. Liam slowly begins to move his finger in and out until he has a steady rhythm going before adding a second finger.

“God, _Zayn,_ you’re so fucking beautiful,” Liam says, but Zayn is whining and pressing down on his fingers, and by the time he slips in a third and starts to curl and scissor them, Zayn’s gasping, and it’s possibly the hottest thing Liam has ever heard or even experienced because this is _Zayn,_ everything he does is so fucking hot.

Liam can’t help leaning down and kissing Zayn softly, swallowing the breathy moans falling out of his mouth.  Zayn begins to rock down on the fingers buried deep inside his hole, as Liam trails kisses down Zayn's neck, biting down on the skin around his collarbone before licking over and kissing the love bite he makes.  
  
Liam's attention is brought back to the man laid out under him when Zayn's hands come up to cup his jaw in both of his hands as Zayn rubs his fingers softly over Liam’s cheeks; although lovingly would be an even better choice of words and Liam nuzzles into the touch, "I'm ready Li, _please_."  
  
Liam nods frantically before pushing his fingers in a little further, hitting the bundle of nerves inside Zayn making him arch his back off the bed until their chests are pressed together in the best possible way.

With every minute that passes, as every action grows even more passionate, the two boys can’t help but feel like this is how it should have been for a long time now, that they should have done this so much earlier because nothing mattered except each other, cause they were just so in _love_ it’s crazy.  
  
Liam slowly drags his fingers out of Zayn before tearing the condom out of its wrapper and sliding it onto his erect cock. He lathers his fingers up with more lube before spreading it over his cock in quick strokes.  
  
Satisfied Liam hovers over Zayn before caressing the side of his face with one of his hands. Zayn turns his head to kiss Liam's palm, and wow the little action would bring butterflies to his stomach, before wrapping his legs around Liam's waist and bringing Liam down into his arms, "Come on babe."  
  
Liam slowly enters Zayn until he’s bottomed out and Zayn's eyes are screwed shut in pain. Liam strokes Zayn’s face before rubbing soothing patterns into Zayn’s hip to distract Zayn from some of the pain he’s feeling because damn it Liam is going to make their first time as good as he can for Zayn.

“Alright?” he asks when he’s flush against Zayn, holding his hips still as Zayn adjusts. Zayn nods but holds up a finger, “Just give me a minute please.”

After a few minutes of waiting for Zayn to adjust Liam starts to thrust slowly into him, going as slow and gentle as he possibly can. Both boys are moaning from the feeling of being so _connected_ ; Zayn from being so full and Liam from being surrounded by Zayn's heat.

“Oh my God,” Zayn moans, and Liam agrees, but he’s so overwhelmed that he leans down and kisses into Zayn’s mouth, wanting to hear every filthy noise that can come out of Zayn’s mouth because god it’s just so _hot._  
  
Liam’s hands trail up Zayn's back and cup his shoulders giving him a better opportunity to lean down until their chests are only a few inches away from each other, making this as intimate as he possibly can.

With every thrust into Zayn, his body arches off the mattress and meets Liam's and to say he is moaning mess would be an understatement.

Their mouths interlock in a kiss so full of passion that it binds them infinitely closer together as they make love to each other.

Their hands roam over every touchable piece of skin while Liam continues to thrust slowly into Zayn.  
  
It’s their first time together and Liam makes sure to go as slow and gentle as he can. If things work out well for them he'd have more chances to have Zayn anyway he wanted, but right now it was all about pleasing Zayn. It was all about letting every amount of emotion they’d ever felt for each other flow out into the open until there was nothing hidden between them anymore. More importantly, it was proving to Zayn how much he truly did care for him; how he wasn’t lying when he said he’d had feelings for the tanner boy for as long as he could possibly remember; that he wanted Zayn, in every way he could possibly have him because Zayn was the only one who could really make his heart race leading him to feel like a little school girl with her first crush.

Liam wants to savor the feeling of Zayn's heat enveloping his cock while Zayn is a moaning, whimpering mess underneath him because he has to admit, he’s imagined being in this position before and in reality it’s even better than anything his mind could’ve ever conjured up. Zayn is just so fucking beautiful that he’s driving Liam crazy, but this time in the most amazing way possible.

Zayn’s quiff has flattened onto his forehead as sweat begins to accumulate on their bodies as they rock together with every thrust. Liam pushes Zayn's hair off of his forehead before cupping his jaw and kissing the man he has come to love with as much passion as he can muster into a simple kiss.  
  
As he pulls away Liam can see how dark Zayn's eyes have become and the arousal he feels goes straight to his cock making him change the angle of his hips so every time he slides into Zayn he’s hitting that bundle of nerves straight on, making Zayn fall apart with every thrust.

Zayn starts to claw at Liam’s chest, before pulling his own hair, moaning in pure ecstasy at the feeling of Liam hitting his prostate with pin point accuracy on every thrust, “LIAM! Holy- shit, keep doing that please, holy _fuck._ ”

Liam obliges because how could he ever say no to Zayn when he’s looking at him with hooded eyes and red, kiss bitten lips, “Oh my god yes right there, shit Liam.”

He continues his frustratingly slow and gentle pace but makes sure to hit that spot with each thrust knowing how crazy it will drive the man writhing beneath him. Zayn's fingernails scrape down his back as his mouth latches onto Liam's collarbone and soon he has a love bite of his own blooming there.

Liam wraps his hand around Zayn’s length, causing Zayn to buck up into Liam’s fist as Liam strokes him in pace with every single one of his thrusts.  
  
Both men begin to moan loudly as they reach their orgasms and Liam leans down to rest his forehead against Zayn's while stroking Zayn's cock faster. The extra amount of pleasure is enough to bring Zayn over the edge and he’s clenching around Liam's cock, making Liam reach his orgasm as well.

“Fuck, Liam, I’m gonna come,” Zayn starts, and then whines in the back of his throat, digging his nails into the skin of Liam’s shoulders as Liam only grunts in response, head buried in Zayn’s neck as he presses into Zayn repeatedly as he feels the familiar coil in his stomach.

They come simultaneously, panting into each other’s mouths as they press lazy kisses all over each other's faces.  
  
Liam pulls out of Zayn, collapsing next to him before bringing the other man closer so he’s cocooned in his arms, being sure to be careful of his injured arm like he’d been while their bodies had rocked together in the most amazing way; Liam _finally_ making love to the man he’s wanted for ages now.

Zayn fits so perfectly in his arms that Liam regrets not noticing earlier because he could have been so much happier, but the fact that Zayn is in his arms right now is enough for a blissful smile to settle on his face as he turns to look at Zayn who’s staring back at him with adoring eyes.

Liam feels a blush decorate his cheeks from Zayn’s intense gaze but decides to run his fingers down Zayn’s face before rubbing small circles into the tan cheeks of the man he has ultimately fallen in love with.

Zayn’s eyes close under Liam’s fingertips before he brings Liam’s hand to his mouth and kisses every fingertip softly before interlocking their fingers and resting them on his heart, trying to show Liam what kind of effect he has on him.

Liam nuzzles their noses together before leaning down to kiss Zayn’s slightly red lips, probably from how hard he bit them every time Liam hit his prostate on every thrust.

They lay there for what feels like hours, just kissing and basking in each other’s arms, until the need for air becomes too much that they both pull away only to succumb and be taken over by the love flowing between them.  
  
The rest of the night and into the morning is spent with them making love to each other slowly and gently yet again, making up for lost time and expressing the depth of their feelings for each other until they can't keep their eyes open any longer.

Once their bodies begin to settle into a sleepy state, the two men exchange passionate kisses and wrap themselves around one another, falling asleep with serene smiles on their faces, because at the moment nothing can break them apart from each other.

\--

The sun streams through Zayn’s hotel room window as his eyes began to flutter open after a peaceful and well rested sleep. Zayn feels a weight on his waist and turns his head back to see Liam’s face hidden in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn’s torso. The feeling that runs through Zayn’s body in that moment is one of pure love and adoration for the man lying pressed up behind him, all around him, internally and externally until a serene smile spreads across his face as he lets himself bask in the feeling  a little bit longer.

Moments later, Zayn feels Liam begin to stir as a kiss is pressed to the back of his neck and a sleepy, “good morning babe” is spoken into the skin there.

Zayn turns around in the warm embrace and curls his arms around Liam’s waist pulling them impossibly closer before saying, “Morning love,” and as an afterthought, one that has been on his mind since he woke up, “Not regretting last night?”

Liam’s eyes shoot open at that and his arms tighten around Zayn before he’s leaning forward and kissing Zayn’s forehead softly, “I would NEVER  regret last night, never in a million years would I, you donut.”

Zayn laughs into the crook of Liam’s neck before kissing the skin there and cuddling closer into Liam’s arms. This is where he wants to stay forever. Out of all the boys Liam always seems to give the best hugs because he’ll wrap you up in his strong arms and squeeze until you feel so safe and comforted, two things Zayn feeds off of and only Liam can supply him with.

He wants Liam’s arms around him constantly, he wants to cuddle with Liam on offs days while they exchange lazy kisses and drink tea together; god he just wants Liam forever but knows that’s too much to ask for.

The two lay there for what feels like hours before Liam kisses Zayn’s forehead, “Up sleepy. It’s already 10 and we have a whole day ahead of us.”

Zayn only tightens his arms around Liam, refusing to let go, “No getting up, I just want to stay here with you forever.”

Liam’s heart melts at the confession before bringing Zayn closer to him and forcing both of them up and to the bathroom despite Zayn’s protest. Zayn always carries an extra toothbrush with him because he has a tendency to lose everything which ultimately comes in handy since Liam had stayed with him all night.

After showering together and getting dressed, more of Zayn dressing and Liam nicking some of his clothes to wear, Liam turns to look at Zayn, “I have to go to Danielle.”

Zayn’s heart stops beating for a second, or at least it feels like it’s stopped, before he’s extracting himself from Liam’s grip and stumbling backwards until he falls on to the bed, because how could he have been so _stupid_? Liam may not regret last night, but he would never choose him in the end, because like the demons say in his head, he just _isn’t good enough._

Liam seems to understand his reaction before he walks forward and cups Zayn’s jaw in his hand even though Zayn refuses to make eye contact with him, “No not that way babe. I’m not just running back to her and leaving you, I promise. I just thought I should let her know that now that her and I are in an open relationship and she’s gone and been with other people, it’s time for me to tell her I’m with someone else as well.”

Zayn’s heart begins to beat normally again but he’s still wary because it’s Danielle they’re talking about, “You promise you won’t leave me for her again, because that would actually kill me and I don’t know how I would cope with that. I just- I can’t lose you Liam, not now, not ever.”

God when did Zayn become such a clingy, emotional idiot? I guess that was the Liam Payne effect.

Liam smiles softly at Zayn before lifting his face up so their eyes are gazing into each other’s, “I will never leave you alone Zayn. Now that I know what I can have with you, I’m never throwing that away.”

Zayn smiles back before the ever looming question he’s trying to avoid comes to the forefront of his mind and he can’t help but blurt it out, “Are you going to break up with her then?”

Liam sighs, turning his head away before looking back into Zayn’s eyes, “I have no idea Zayn. I’m scared of this, I’m scared of messing this up, of losing you because I can’t lose you Zayn, I just can’t. And what if management figures out, I mean look at Lou and Harry, I don’t want us going through that. Danielle has kind of been there from the beginning and we’ve been all ‘loved up’ for a while according to the fans and an abrupt break up would probably do things to so many of those fans and management would go crazy. There are so many factors to consider here, I mean everyone knows me as the good boy who has the girlfriend and everything and they’d all turn this into something it’s not and I just, I’m scared Zayn. I’m not certain on my sexuality, if I’m bi or gay, but I know my feelings for you outweigh the ones I have for Danielle, they always have. I just, you’re my best mate Zayn. I can’t lose you to anything. I don’t want us to try this only to have everything ruined because I wouldn’t be able to stand it if I lost you but I also want you so badly and am willing to do whatever it takes and it’s all so scary and sudden and new. I haven’t really liked Danielle for a while now but we’ve been civil because I know I’ve had to keep up the good boy image that management has made of me and I don’t want to defy them and make things worse. They want us to always have girlfriends and shit and not be single and it’s ridiculous and I hate it. But no matter what, it’ll always be you Zayn, always. I’m just scared because this is all so new to me and I don’t want to mess this up. If Danielle is going to stay around it’ll only be because I know management is going to make her for this stupid image they have of me and an abrupt break up would cause too much of a fan frenzy. I don’t know when I’m going to break up with her and when it’ll finally be just us two but I just need time to sort myself out and find the perfect time to end this. But at the end of the day I’m yours Zayn, and you’re mine, no matter what.”

Zayn’s eyes begin to water as a huge smile spreads over his face because damn Liam really knows the right things to say, “And they say I’m the deep one.”

Liam leans in slowly to kiss Zayn, putting all his love and affection for the smaller boy into the action because he just needs Zayn to know it’ll always be him, that Liam just needs time to be ready, “I’m going to go talk to her and I’ll be back in 10 minutes, wait for me.”

Without thinking Zayn answered, “Always Liam.”

They both realize the implication behind the words; Zayn isn’t just talking about now, but the future as well. They both know that Zayn will always wait for Liam, will always wait until Liam is ready.

Liam smiles softly at Zayn before he’s walking out of Zayn’s room, down the hallway and into his own.

As he opens the door he sees Danielle walking around the room until she zeroes in on Liam, “Where the hell have you been Liam?”

Liam realizes why things had gone sour between them. Danielle had become too bossy and annoying, always needed to know everything and having to be in the spotlight, “I was with Zayn.”

The look on her face changes to one of distaste and that only makes things worse, “Why the hell were you with him all night?”

Liam shrugs before walking over to his bag, picking out some clothes to change in to because as much as he loves Zayn’s clothes, the ones he chose to wear are a bit too tight on him, “We slept together last night if you really must know.”

Danielle gasps and it’s so contrived that Liam rolls his eyes, “How could you sleep with him Liam? What about us?”

Liam turns around and levels Danielle with a neutral look, “Us Danielle? Oh please. You’ve cheated on me twice and we still decided to have an open relationship so don’t say I couldn’t do this. It was my decision and I wanted to because I actually have feelings for him as well. Don’t make everything about you because if you really cared about me you wouldn’t have cheated on me, twice. Don’t act like you’re the fucking victim right now.”

Danielle, at a loss for words stomps over to her bag, “Well there’s no reason for me to be here anyway, now that you’ve found someone else. Yeah we are in an open relationship but I never thought you’d actually sleep with Zayn.” And with that she walks out of the hotel room going somewhere Liam really couldn’t give a fuck about anymore because he’s just so done.

Liam sighs before running a hand through his hair. Why does she always make things so difficult? Yeah he understands why Danielle is upset but after what she’d done to him, it was a useless thing to dwell on or act hurt from. Things haven’t been the same between them since he’d found out about the cheating and how soon after she’d began to show her true colors, but for the sake of his new found ‘relationship’ with Zayn, he knows he’ll have to keep her around because she isn’t going to leave so easily, obviously wanting to relish in the fame of being Liam Payne’s girlfriend brings her, and he obviously doesn’t need unnecessary scrutiny placed on him and Zayn.

Not only that but it’s still hard for Liam to actually think Zayn has feelings for him the way he claims to because he still hooked up with all these people in the past few months but honestly Liam is being stupid, he can understand why; it was because of him and Danielle. No matter what it still scares him. He’s frightened by this revelation but he’s going to dive into this situation headfirst because Zayn makes him so happy and his feelings for the Pakistani boy have always outweighed the ones for Danielle, he would be a fool to let go of Zayn, not that he plans to anytime soon.

After he finishes changing he quickly makes his way back to Zayn’s room, knocking quietly on the door. Not even 2 seconds later the door opens and he’s greeted by Zayn’s beautiful face smiling at him.

At that moment he knows that he could spend forever looking at the face in front of him, he could see himself being so completely and utterly happy with Zayn, but all he needs is some time to sort himself out before he really is ready for that future. But no matter what, like he’d said to Zayn earlier, Zayn will always be the person for him, the one he wants to end up being with, at the end of the day he loves Zayn more than anything and will always choose him over anyone else.

It’s the power of love that courses through both of their bodies, and for once it’s in their favor. And with that power invested in them, they can do just about _anything_. 


End file.
